Shock Me
Lyrics Nihongo Hey, please shock me 目を覚ませよ　夢の中の自分 何かに取り憑かれてるなら　今すぐに Hey, please kick me yeah, never leave me alone ひとつの願いごと この気持ちが　君の胸に　届いているなら 想いあふれ　問いかけてく　何をするべきなのか 幼馴染のはずなのに　いつの間にかアイツを 夢中で　追いかけてた Hey, please shock me 答えてくれ　ノートの中の写真 すべてを失っていいなら　今すぐに Hey, pleasehit me yeah, Be my baby　いつも　無意味な時間潰し Hey, please shock me yeah, never leave me alone ひとつの願いごと もう戻らない時 wow wow wow wow la la la la... wow wow wow wow la la la la... wow wow oh Romaji Hey, please shock me Me wo samase yo yume no naka no jibun Nani ka ni tori tsukareteru nara ima sugu ni Hey, please kick me yeah, never leave me alone Hitotsu no negaigoto Kono kimochi ga kimi no mune ni todoiteiru nara Omoi afure toikaketeku nani wo suru bekina no ka Osananajimi no hazunanoni itsu no ma ni ka aitsu wo Muchuu de oikaketeta Hey, please shock me Kotaetekure note no naka no shashin Subete wo ushinatte ii nara ima sugu ni Hey, pleasehit me yeah, Be my baby　itsumo muimina jikan tsubushi Hey, please shock me yeah, never leave me alone Hitotsu no negaigoto Mou modoranai ji wow wow wow wow la la la la... wow wow wow wow la la la la... wow wow oh English Translation Hey, please shock me Wake your eyes up, in the dream of yourself If you are obsessed with something, shortly now Hey, please kick me year, never leave me alone One wish If I arrived in this feeling in your chest I must make something, and go ask, as my thoughts overflow I should see my childhood friend, imperceptibly a guy I was chasing in the infatuation Hey, please shock me Answer me, the photo's note is inside If you lost anything, shortly now Hey, pleasehit me yeah, Be my baby　We we're crushed in meaningless times Hey, please shock me yeah, never leave me alone One wish I will never return again in this time wow wow wow wow la la la la... wow wow wow wow la la la la... wow wow oh Long Version Hey, please shock me 目を覚ませよ　夢の中の自分 何かに取り憑かれてるなら　今すぐに Hey, please kick me yeah, never leave me alone ひとつの願いごと この気持ちが　君の胸に　届いているなら 想いあふれ　問いかけてく　何をするべきなのか 幼馴染のはずなのに　いつの間にかアイツを 夢中で　追いかけてた Hey, please shock me 答えてくれ　ノートの中の写真 すべてを失っていいなら　今すぐに Hey, please hit me yeah, Be my baby　いつも　無意味な時間潰し ガキの頃の 空間の中突然のkissin' I wanna kiss you, You wanna kiss me 偽りのないeveryday 何かあれば いつもそばに いて見つめててくれた かみ合わない 最後まで Hey, please shock me 目を覚ませよ　夢の中の自分 何かに取り憑かれてるなら　今すぐに Hey, please kick me yeah, never leave me alone ひとつの願いごと Hey, please shock me yeah, never leave me alone ひとつの願いごと もう戻らない時 wow wow wow wow la la la la... wow wow wow wow la la la la... wow wow oh Long Romaji Hey, please shock me Me wo samase yo yume no naka no jibun Nani ka ni tori tsukareteru nara ima sugu ni Hey, please kick me yeah, never leave me alone Hitotsu no negaigoto Kono kimochi ga kimi no mune ni todoiteiru nara Omoi afure toikaketeku nani wo suru bekina no ka Osananajimi no hazunanoni itsu no ma ni ka aitsu wo Muchuu de oikaketeta Hey, please shock me Kotaetekure note no naka no shashin Subete wo ushinatte ii nara ima sugu ni Hey, please hit me yeah, Be my baby　itsumo muimina jikan tsubushi Gaki no yubi no kuukan no chuutotsuzen no kissin' I wanna kiss you, You wanna kiss me Itsuwari no nai everyday Nani ka areba itsumo soba ni ite mitsumetetekureta kami awanai saigo made Hey, please shock me Me wo samase yo yume no naka no jibun Nani ka ni tori tsukareteru nara ima sugu ni Hey, please kick me yeah, never leave me alone Hitotsu no negaigoto Hey, please shock me yeah, never leave me alone Hitotsu no negaigoto Mou modoranai ji wow wow wow wow la la la la... wow wow wow wow la la la la... wow wow oh Long English Translation Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of Shock Me, titled Shock Me (Long Version), appears on the pop'n music ラピストリア original soundtrack vol.1 album. Song Information This song has become number 1 that I was singing in a live house a long time ago from the original. It is in their use late in the set list, it was positioned as a so-called killer tune. There are elements to be impressed with bright major scale, such blue stinking aspect is leave at the time. In fact, from the time of about Pop'n 2, I had thought that would fit in Pop'n once you remake this song, to the fledgling myself at that time, while there is no such courage to sell their own songs, as 20 version if I notice is gone and it is the translation was. This new song of Milk-chan, when you got that story, for some reason remembered the fresh feeling of those days, when PON-kun had the opinion saying, "Hey, I might not fit in punky feel a little milk ..." in bulldozer forcing out, 15 we had you let me made a New Year's Eve of feelings. The vocals, by the time we just have to make a song, from the chief manager's phrase office happens to be, There is talk that "there are a child you want to try to sing a '90s rock song", it means that the timing matches. Usually active in theaters and musicals, I saw a young actress' orthodox, where it was put out a mismatch feeling as intended. Oh boy, the version exists in this song. So please do not wait because it showed off someday. dj TAKA Trivia *'Shock Me' marks the first original song for pop'n music under Takayuki Ishikawa's dj TAKA alias in 9 years, the last time being MOON back in pop'n music 13 カーニバル. *'Shock Me' is the first original dj TAKA song in pop'n music in 13 years to have a long version on its corresponding game's original soundtrack, the last time Foundation of our love back in pop'n music 6. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Shock Me Jacket.PNG|Shock Me's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Lapistoria Category:Lapistoria Songs Category:Dj TAKA Songs